Fish Out Of Water
by samlover14
Summary: The most interesting thing about Jeffrey Sterling isn't his hair or the way he dances, it's his necklace. At least, that's what Nick thinks. Little does Nick know what the necklace really is - Jeff's biggest secret: He's a mermaid. Jeff doesn't have any intention of telling Nick that, however, until Sebastian shows up and finds out. Then everything comes out. Niff!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I had the idea for this fic while I was watching Pirates 4 a few months ago, and I've been working on it since then, and, well, I'm feeling generous, so you can have the first chapter! Yay. I don't really know what to say about it up here. I'll talk to you at the bottom, I guess. Warnings for run-on sentences. Also, I hate to disappoint, but I'm fairly certain there won't be any smut in this story.**

* * *

**Fish Out of Water  
**_or_**  
Swim With Me**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The most interesting thing about Jeffrey Sterling was not his gorgeous blond hair, his amazing hazel eyes, or his beautiful smile. It wasn't the way his hips moved when he danced, or even the way he looked as he executed a perfect double somersault off the high dive. No, the most interesting thing about Jeff was his necklace. At least, that's what Nick thought.

The necklace was made of hemp or twine and embedded between the overlapping knots, hanging just low enough so it didn't get in the way of his Dalton uniform, was a greenish purple piece of what looked like sea glass. Jeff always said it was his 'little piece of home' and never took it off. Nick knew Jeff was from the East Coast, and given the fact that Jeff was the strongest and fastest member of the swim team, never gave it much thought.

"Watch this one!" Jeff exclaimed. "Are you watching, Nicky?"

They were in the pool house at Dalton, Nick was sitting on the edge of the pool, watching as Jeff did dive after dive.

"Yes, I'm watching," Nick assured him. Jeff leapt off the platform, tumbling faster and faster towards the surface of the water, twisting and rolling as he fell, until he collided with the water below. Gosh, even his splash is beautiful, Nick thought.

Nick and Jeff had been roommates since they started at Dalton their freshman year. Nick had convinced Jeff to join the Warblers and in turn, went to every one of Jeff's swim and diving meets – even the away ones. Sometime during their sophomore year, Nick had realized he really liked Jeff in _that way_, but whenever he asked Jeff who he liked, Jeff would laugh and change the subject, which, Nick kept telling himself, was not a rejection.

But it wasn't just Nick, Jeff didn't seem to have an interest in people really at all. In fact, Nick was one of the only friends he really had. If Nick had ever given it any thought, he would have realized he really knew very little about his roommate's personal life.

That was because Jeff had a secret – a pretty big one, and it's not that he didn't trust Nick to keep it, he didn't want to run the risk of being found out. It was the whole reason he'd come to Ohio, after all, an almost completely landlocked state – no one would guess the truth.

Jeffrey Sterling was a mermaid.

The necklace that Nick loved so much was, in fact, his secret keeper, without which his secret would be revealed – at least, he figured someone would notice the greenish-purple fish tail he'd be sporting.

A beached mermaid turns into a human. A beached mermaid not soon returned to the ocean would lose all their power and be permanently – human. Most mermaids considered it a fate worse than death, and all beached mermaids were disowned without exception.

Jeff was different. For one thing, he quite liked the human life. For another, he wasn't in danger of losing his ties to the sea. The pendant he wore around his neck was not sea glass at all. It was a mermaid scale. Mermaids being magical beings, the scale actually served a few purposes.

One, it saved his mermaid life – that is, kept him from becoming permanently human. But, two, the pendant also did the reverse, stopping Jeff's human legs from becoming a long, beautiful mermaid tail when he was in the water, which, he was sure, though he'd never tried it, would make showering difficult.

The only thing the pendant didn't do – if Jeff went into the ocean near his home mermaid colony, he would revert to his true form. Another reason Ohio was a good choice. Jeff – only sixteen in human years, but really much older in mermaid years – had grown sick of the mermaid drama back in Sterling City, and made the decision to try land life for a while.

Not everyone had a mermaid scale pendant, it's not like they were easily made, in fact, Jeff's was a family heirloom. The Royal Family. Jeff was Prince of Sterling City – or he had been, two years ago when he'd left.

"What about this one?" Jeff exclaimed, leaping off the diving platform, tumbling once again into the water below.

"Very impressive, Jeff," Nick said as Jeff resurfaced. "I wish I could do that."

"Aw, it's okay, you have other talents," Jeff said, heaving himself out of the pool to sit next to Nick. "Like singing! With Blaine transferring to McKinley, you'll get a chance at solos."

"Yeah, true," Nick said. "But you're a better dancer than me, and you can sing too."

"Oh, Nicky," Jeff sighed fondly. "You're amazing." Nick's head fell onto Jeff's shoulder. "Come on, we should get going back to the room. Bedtime."

They were all the way back in their room before Nick said anything else.

"You're my best friend, Jeff," Nick said, dropping onto his bed with a flump.

"You're my best friend too," Jeff replied happily.

That was the last night of normalcy.

* * *

The first day of their junior year started with a new member – Sebastian Smythe. And it wasn't like he wasn't good – he was a great singer and fantastic dancer, it's that he had very little respect for rules, tradition, or authority. Which is how the Warblers found themselves all liquored up in the Warblers Practice Room.

"I know your secret," Sebastian purred in Jeff's ear as the party reached full swing.

"Um… what secret?" Jeff asked nervously. There was no way Sebastian knew – unless he was, himself, a mermaid, which Jeff doubted, or, worse – a mermaid Hunter.

"You're gay like a bag of dicks," Sebastian replied, his mouth now _on_ Jeff's ear. "Which is really good for you, because that happens to be my favorite kind of boy."

"Oh," Jeff barely squeaked. _That_ secret. Not that it was a big secret. A few of the other boys had already called him on that in the years he'd been at Dalton. "Actually, Sebastian, I'm not really looking for a partner at the moment, but I appreciate the offer. If I ever find myself in need of the… services you're offering, you will be the first to know." Sebastian laughed.

"Actually," Sebastian said, now at a much less uncomfortable distance in front of Jeff, "I think your roommate might get jealous." Jeff looked across the room to where Nick was standing – looking calm, but his drink shook in his cup with rage, seeing how close Sebastian was to Jeff.

"Nicky?" Jeff asked. "Nah, we're just friends, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked. "He looks like he's about to march over here and stick his tongue down your throat just to keep me away from you."

"Again, no offence, but you're not really my type…" Jeff said.

"What about him?" Sebastian asked, nodding to Nick. Jeff shook his head.

"No, not really my type either," Jeff said. It wasn't that Jeff didn't see the beauty in Nick or Sebastian, it was that they were two completely different species, and Jeff honestly couldn't see himself being with a human at all, no matter who it was.

"Then what is your type?" Sebastian asked, getting close to Jeff again. Jeff shrugged. "It's funny, cuz I'm everyone's type."

"Not mine," Jeff said. Sebastian apparently took this as a challenge and dipped his head barely an inch to kiss Jeff. Jeff was surprised, but what surprised him most was that he wasn't instantly repulsed by it, instead bringing one hand up to grasp the back of Sebastian's neck, the other around his back, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. The Warblers started cheering. All except Nick, who indulged himself in even more alcohol.

There was a rumor in Sterling City that when a mermaid kissed a human, the human would be protected from drowning. Though Jeff had never known anyone to try it, he figured he would soon find out.

"You're not too bad," Sebastian remarked when they finally broke apart. "See you around." Sebastian winked and flounced back across the room, holding out his hand to Thad, who slapped some money into Sebastian's outstretched palm.

Nick made his drunken way over to Jeff.

"What was that?" Nick asked, trying, and failing, to not sound jealous.

"Nothing," Jeff said. "Just a dare, I think."

"If you're going to be kissing people, you should be kissing _me_," Nick huffed.

"I'm not kissing anyone, Nick," Jeff said, showing the patience of his years. "I told you before, I'm not looking for a relationship."

"If you were, you'd pick me over Sebastian, right?" Nick asked.

"Of course," Jeff assured him, not really meaning it.

"Good," Nick said, apparently content with this answer. "Cuz, you know what, Jeff? I like you. I like you a lot. I like you more than I should I think. I think I might even be in love with you a little bit." Jeff shook his head in disbelief, suddenly encountering a huge wave of secondhand embarrassment on Nick's behalf. "Hey guys!" Nick announced to the room at large, standing on an ottoman, "I love Jeff!"

"Congratulations," Thad said.

"Thank you!" Nick said before jumping back down and staring at Jeff. "Why don't you love me, Jeffers?"

"I do love you, Nicky, you're my best friend," Jeff said. "Look, I think we should get you back to our room. When you sober up, we can have a good talk. I promise." Nick looked at Jeff for a moment, then:

"Okay," Nick agreed, hanging his head like he'd done something wrong. "But you do love me."

"Of course," Jeff assured him. When they got back to their room, Nick obediently went straight to bed, and the next morning had completely forgotten they were supposed to have a talk.

That was Jeff's doing as well. Being a royal, Jeff had a few powers other mermaids didn't – most notably the power to convince people to forget things – like him, entirely. He'd never had to do that either, but if someone found out about his secret, he would have to.

They safety of the mermaids was always number one – even if Jeff had run away and all but abdicated his throne, he still card about his family. He cared about Nick, though, more than he thought he'd ever care about a human. Maybe they should have that conversation…

* * *

"Hey Sterling!" a voice rang out. Jeff turned around to see Sebastian smirking at him. "Where's your other half?"

"Finishing his shower," Jeff said. "You're not his type either, I promise."

"And where are you off to?" Sebastian asked, ignoring that comment, and slipping an arm over Jeff's shoulders as they walked.

"Pool house, see if I can't get a workout before classes," Jeff said.

"You swim?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep, and dive," Jeff said.

"You any good?" Sebastian asked.

"If I'm not, then they keep giving me medals for nothing," Jeff said. "What's it to you?"

"It's not," Sebastian shrugged. "Perhaps I'll join you."

"They tell me it's a free country," Jeff remarked.

"And suddenly I'm that much closer to getting you out of your clothes," Sebastian smirked as Jeff stripped off his Dalton Athletic Dept. Tee, once they were in the locker rooms.

"Not going to happen, quit wasting your time," Jeff said.

"Nah, I never waste time," Sebastian said. "We're friends now."

"You have a very strange process for making friends," Jeff commented.

"Usually don't have to work this hard, but I do like a challenge," Sebastian said.

"Yes, you apparently do," Jeff said.

"Just tell me why I'm not your type," Sebastian said. Jeff ignored this request, instead taking a leap off the starting block and swimming as fast as he could to the other end of the pool, then just as fast, he was back. "Come on."

"I don't know," Jeff admitted, treading water in the deep end, not out of breath in the slightest. "I mean, if I was going to be with a person, I really think I'd go for… Nick."

"Really," Sebastian said. "If you were going to be with a person. As opposed to like a fox or…?"

"Yeah, sure," Jeff laughed.

"You're weird," Sebastian said. "There's something about you, I can't put my finger on…" Jeff laughed nervously, fingering his pendant. "That's a nice necklace."

"Thanks," Jeff said quietly.

"I knew a guy once who had a similar one," Sebastian continued. "When I lived in Baltimore."

"Really," Jeff asked nervously.

"Oh yeah," Sebastian said. "Funny enough, I wasn't his type either. Turned out he was straight."

"That's unfortunate for you," Jeff said.

"His girlfriend didn't have one, though, and I thought it was weird, a guy wearing a pretty necklace like that, but you're a guy," Sebastian said.

Sebastian had met a mermaid before. Interesting. Baltimore – probably not from Jeff's clan. The mid-coast clans had never been very friendly with those in the Gulf of Mexico, where Jeff was from. Either that mermaid had fallen in love with a human or the love of his life had gotten beached and he'd decided to stay with her.

"It's an old family heirloom," Jeff said. "But, yeah, I am a guy."

"I'm mildly surprised you and Nick didn't hook up after Saturday night," Sebastian remarked.

"He seemed to forget the whole ordeal the next morning," Jeff said. "Why don't you come in? The water's nice."

"Never really liked the water," Sebastian said, trying to look innocent as he flexed his bare stomach muscles. Jeff sent a wave of water to the pool's edge, splashing Sebastian.

"Oops." It had been anything but an accident, but Sebastian cautiously slid into the water anyway. "Race you?"

"You'll win," Sebastian said, treading water.

"Race you anyway," Jeff said before taking off. Sebastian took his sweet ass time getting to the other end, but finally stood up, looking like a giant in the four feet of water.

"His was more purple than your green, though," Sebastian said, walking through the water towards Jeff. Yep, definitely midcoast clan. "What is it? Sea glass?"

"Um, no…" Jeff said. Sebastian reached out to touch the pendant, but Jeff jerked away.

"It catches the light reflected in the water," Sebastian said. "God, you're beautiful."

"Thank you," Jeff said awkwardly.

"So you agree?"

"What?"

"You think you're beautiful."

"Oh, um…" Jeff began, but Sebastian had kissed him again, and it took Jeff off guard, short-circuiting the pendant as Sebastian ran his thumb over it. Jeff, who'd been standing in the shallow water, started to fall backwards as his legs turned into tail and refused to support his weight. Sebastian held onto him, their lips still glued together, not noticing the tail on the other boy until it had wrapped around one of Sebastian's legs and Sebastian broke off the kiss to look behind him at what that could be, getting the smallest glimpse of Jeff's tail as it split once again into two legs. Jeff panted hard, slowly standing back up. Sebastian stared at him.

"You're a … mermaid?" Sebastian asked. Jeff looked alarmed.

"No. I, uh…" Jeff's brain refused to come up with a clever lie.

"If you're not, then what the hell was that?" Sebastian asked.

"Mermaids don't exist, don't be stupid," Jeff said, trying as he might to get Sebastian to forget he'd ever seen that – but Sebastian was having none of it.

* * *

"Does Nick know?" Sebastian asked as they walked back towards the academic building, dried off and in their uniforms. Jeff shook his head. "Is that why you're not dating?" Jeff shrugged. "If you were dating, would you tell him?"

"No," Jeff said. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"Yeah, but it's Nick. You're so in love with each other, it's gross."

"I'm not in love with Nick," Jeff said.

"Oh. Well. Me neither," Sebastian said, sending a weird look at Jeff.

"What makes you think I'm in love with Nick?" Jeff asked suspiciously.

"Just stuff," Sebastian shrugged. "Little things. The way you stuck up for him when I tried to take over the council, the way you took care of him when he was drunk."

"He's my best friend. My only friend," Jeff said. "I don't know, I just don't see myself staying here forever."

"Who said anything about forever?" Sebastian mocked. "I'm just trying to get you laid."

"It's not that simple," Jeff said. "With Nicky… I can tell, it would be a forever choice. And I honestly don't know how I feel about that."

"First of all, you and I are friends now, and I respect your decision not to get laid, as strange as that decision is, but I am your friend and you're hot, so you're going to be my wingman, yes?"

"Sure…"

"And secondly, as each other's wingmen, I really think you should at least talk to Nick," Sebastian continued. "If you don't do it soon, he's going to find someone else or the Warblers are going to tease him so bad about the other night that he won't want to talk about it."

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Jeff agreed.

* * *

Between Warbler practice, school, and swim practice, Jeff and Nick didn't get a chance to talk until Thursday.

"Nickers, we need to talk," Jeff said, putting down his pencil.

"Right now?" Nick asked.

"Yes, right now," Jeff said. "We have to talk about Saturday night." Nick sighed.

"Just forget about Saturday night," Nick mumbled.

"No, no," Jeff said. "I want to tell you I want to give it a shot. You and me, that is."

"Why? You seem perfectly content with Sebastian," Nick said, refusing to look up from his homework. "And he's tall and hot. I should have known that was your type."

"No, Sebastian is not–" Jeff broke off midsentence with a groan. "I'm not into Sebastian, okay?"

"Not what it looked like Saturday night," Nick said.

"And I told you Saturday night, I don't like Sebastian!"

"Then why have you been hanging out with him all week?"

"Where in the rules of the world did it say that two guys have to be dating to hang out?" Jeff asked.

"Nowhere," Nick conceded.

"Nowhere, exactly," Jeff said. "So Sebastian and I happen to have a few similar interests, great, that means we have something to talk about. You told me and the entire council you were in love with me, and I just want to give you a chance."

"I think you've made it perfectly clear that you're not looking for anything serious," Nick said.

"But if I was, Nicky, I'd want it to be with you," Jeff pleaded. "Please believe me. I said I love you and I do. I always will."

"You love me?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Jeff said, even surprising himself a little. "I mean. I think I could. If you give me the chance. You're my best friend and I love you. I think I could love you more than that if you wanted me to."

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me or whatever this is," Nick said, still continuing to do his homework.

"Nicky," Jeff said indignantly. "You know that's not what this is. I want to give us a chance."

"Then what? When you're done giving us a chance and I lose my best friend because it's too weird to continue our friendship or you just decide you're done with me when we graduate high school?"

To be honest, this was Jeff's greatest fear as well. So he let it go. For now.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, how's that for a teaser? Yeah? :D Leave me a review telling me to stop referencing Mean Girls or Friends or just telling me how much I suck or don't suck or whatever, I really don't care. I just want to hear what you think, please.**

**Next chapter to be up within the week, I hope.**

**xoxo Samantha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi. Have this. you deserve it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

It was a few months before the topic was breached again. It was after Sectionals and Sebastian and Jeff were rehearsing a little something they'd put together. "Wasn't Ariel a really horrible dancer?" Sebastian asked as they took a break from dancing.

"Who's Ariel?" Jeff asked, drinking half his water bottle in one go and spraying some on his head.

"The Little Mermaid," Sebastian said. "I thought she was terribad."

"I guess you could say that's a common misconception," Jeff said. "I really can't say for anyone else, but I always found dancing a lot like swimming. It's not really in the feet, it's in the hips."

"How is swimming in your hips?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, it isn't for you," Jeff retorted. "Just go with it."

"Would you get kicked off the swim team if they found out?" Sebastian asked.

"If they found out, I'd get a little more than kicked off the swim team," Jeff said. "Hundreds of years ago, my people used to try to help, to guide ships with safe passage, but the sailors were usually assholes, trying to take the mermaids with them, so we retreated. Farther in. The deepest parts of lakes and far enough into the ocean that no one would happen upon us. I can still remember…"

"Remember? How old are you?" Sebastian asked.

"Three hundred and six," Jeff replied. "But that's really young, like… I don't know, human years are different. I'm young for a mermaid, like they stop treating you like a kid at three hundred, usually, so I'm probably somewhere between your sixteen and twenty-one."

"Whoa," Sebastian said. "You're too old for Nick."

"In some ways, I'm really too young for Nick," Jeff said. "If I stay here, I wouldn't look a day past 18 for another 250 years."

"Then why are you here?" Sebastian asked.

"Fancied a vacation," Jeff said with a shrug.

"So that pretty necklace of yours keeps you human," Sebastian said.

"No, it keeps me mermaid. If I didn't have it, I would have become pure human by now with no chance to return home."

"So, hypothetically, you could become human and stay here forever," Sebastian deduced. "Well, until you die."

"Why would I want to give up virtual immortality and a life in the sea?" Jeff asked.

"Because forever is boring without someone to spend it with," Sebastian replied. He seemed very serious.

"You think I should do it for Nick?" Jeff asked. Sebastian didn't respond.

* * *

"Nicky, we need to talk," Jeff said, setting his bag down in their shared room.

"Again?" Nick asked.

"Yes, again, and yes, now," Jeff said. "You have literally no idea how much I'm willing to give up to be with you."

"Didn't realize I was such a burden on you," Nick said bitterly. "I guess next time I tell a guy I like him, I'll make sure he's capable of handling someone as high maintenance as me."

"That's not what I meant," Jeff said. "I want to be with you, it's just complicated."

"Sorry I'm so complicated," Nick spat.

"It's not you!" Jeff shouted. "I'm weird and complicated, and I'm honestly wishing I wasn't so we could have a normal life."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"I can't explain," Jeff said. "Not here and not right now. But what you have to know is that I do love you and I want to be with you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since… since ever, I guess. I don't know what I can say to make you believe me." Nick didn't say anything, just glared. "If that's not what you want, that's fine too, I just want everything to go back the way it was. When we would fool around at Warblers Practice no matter how much Wes told us to behave, when we used to go to the pool almost every night. When it was you I talked to about anything and everything, not Sebastian. I denied it for a long time because I didn't come here to find the love of my life. It was supposed to be a nice jaunt for a few years, nothing serious. I love you, Nicky."

"You're not making any sense," Nick said.

"I know. Someday I'll explain, but not today," Jeff said. "I'm… a little different. Let's go with that."

"How different?"

"Not _that_ different," Jeff said. "Because what is the same is that I love you. Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do," Nick said softly.

"Are you ready to give us a chance?" Jeff asked. "I will wait for you as long as it takes."

"Even if that was a thousand years?" Nick asked.

"Absolutely," Jeff said with a nod.

"Are you going to woo me properly?" Nick asked.

"If that's what it takes," Jeff said.

"Okay," Nick said. "Saturday Night, date, dinner, movie, I expect some flowers."

"Can do."

"Wait, you have a dive meet Saturday," Nick said.

"That's fine, we'll go out after it," Jeff said. "We'll have fun, I promise.

"Okay," Nick said with a small smile.

* * *

As usual, Jeff got the gold.

"Have you ever considered that you're technically cheating?" Sebastian asked him, creepily standing outside the shower stall as Jeff washed the chlorine out of his hair.

"Nope," Jeff said. No one else was within earshot thankfully. "Because I'm not. I'm human. 100 percent. Test me."

"But you still have a ridiculous amount of natural talent."

"It's almost like I was born in the sea," Jeff said sardonically.

"So, where are you taking Nick tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"Please don't stalk us," Jeff said, shaking his hair out like a dog and turning off the water. "Hand me my towel."

"What if I don't?" Sebastian challenged.

"Then I guess you'll get to see me naked," Jeff shrugged. "But it'll be the last thing you ever see."

"Are you going to bite my head off? Do you grow fangs and get really scary like in Pirates 4?" Sebastian teased.

"Do you really want to find out?" Jeff asked.

"I'm curious! Do you even have a dick? How do you have sex?" Sebastian asked, handing Jeff his towel.

"Yes, and I'm not talking about that with you," Jeff said, blushing as he pulled back the curtain, towel around his waist.

"Cuz, like, I've seen the Little Mermaid and it's all smooth, so how do they have babies?" Sebastian asked, hurrying after Jeff.

"Why are you even in the locker room?" Jeff asked, turning to his locker and using the towel formerly around his waist to towel his hair before quickly slipping on boxers and a pair of jeans.

"Because sometimes you give free shows and you've got a nice ass."

"Gimme the keys and get out," Jeff said.

"Fine," Sebastian said, slapping his car keys into Jeff's hand before crossing his arms and stomping out of the locker room.

Nick was waiting in the lobby of the pool house when Jeff got out there, hair still wet but actually rather sexy.

"Really?" Jeff asked happily.

"Yess," Nick grinned.

"So um… I don't drive yet, sorry," Jeff said awkwardly. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed like driving was one of those things he'd never get the hang of. "It's supposed to be our perfect date, but, uh… I know you have your license and Sebastian's loaning us his car." He handed the keys to Nick.

"That's okay, I don't mind driving," Nick said. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Jeff said.

"You sort of have to tell me if I'm driving," Nick pointed out.

They had a lovely date. The food was great, and they caught a late showing of Breaking Dawn, Part 1, which is really the best Twilight movie, Nick said, because Bella's in pain for most of the movie. Jeff laughed nervously.

He liked Twilight – but not really. It was like he liked to hate it. He'd picked up the books his freshman year because someone had said they were good, and it was intriguing – the story of someone mortal and someone immortal falling in love. Except. It hurt because, even if Jeff wouldn't live _forever_, he'd still long outlive Nick.

This was a bad idea.

* * *

It was Tuesday when Jeff finally got the chance to talk to Sebastian. Nick was packing to go home for Thanksgiving. He'd invited Jeff and Jeff had agreed.

"I can't do it," Jeff announced to Sebastian.

"Can't do what?" Sebastian asked, barely looking up from organizing his condoms.

"I could stay with Nick for the rest of his life, and even if that's 80 years, that's only 80 years," Jeff said. "What do I do then? Go back to Sterling City and be alone? I don't…"

"If I may make a suggestion," Sebastian said. "You take that necklace off and just grow up. Like Arwen does for Aragorn in Lord of the Rings."

"I can't," Jeff said. "I'm not – I'm _not_ human. I don't belong here."

"Then get out. Go home," Sebastian said. "Those are your options, unless you can turn Nick into a mermaid."

"I can't," Jeff said. "Only – only the King could do something like that."

"Yeah, I told you, I've seen the Little Mermaid," Sebastian said. "Get the King to make Nickers a mermaid. Problem solved."

"Daddy would never do something like that," Jeff said. "Not for me, at least."

"Hold up. Daddy? You're a prince?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "Second in line, though, my brother, Eric, is first."

"Eric, like the prince from the Little Mermaid?" Sebastian asked.

"Stop it," Jeff said. "I'm so much older than that movie. And, for that matter, the fairy tale too."

"Well, you could always do what she does," Sebastian said. "Doesn't she kill the prince and then herself?"

"Not the Prince, just herself," Jeff said.

"Whatever," Sebastian said. "Why don't you get your Daddy to turn Nick into a mermaid?"

"My _Daddy_ hates humans," Jeff said, "and can you blame him? I mean, you people have polluted our living space, that BP oil spill a few years back hit us pretty hard. You hunted us, murdered us, harvested us, kidnapped us, and for what? If we're away from water for too long we turn into boring old humans anyway, what's the point?"

"Do people still hunt mermaids?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know. I'm basically a kid," Jeff said. "I think they're still out there. Mostly on the West Coast."

"So Nick becoming a mermaid is out," Sebastian said, thoughtfully. "And we're back to you becoming human."

"I…"

"Can't or won't?" Sebastian finished for him. "Do you love him or not?"

* * *

Jeff did love Nick. Too much maybe. He wanted to spend every second with Nick. Seconds were fleeting. Jeff didn't know how many they would have together.

"When's your birthday?" Nick asked one day, just before Valentine's Day.

"What?" Jeff replied.

"Your birthday," Nick said. "We've known each other for two and a half years so you must have had at least two birthdays. When is it? I want to make you a cake."

"Oh," Jeff said. To be honest, time seemed to pass differently in Sterling City, and human things like Christmas and August made very little sense to him. He knew he'd been born in the spring, so he said the first date that came to mind. "April 23."

"Okay!" Nick agreed brightly. "April 23." Jeff wrote it down so he wouldn't forget. "That's close. You're gonna be 17. Right?"

"Yup."

"Haha, you're _old_," Nick teased.

"17 isn't old," Jeff frowned.

"Older than me," Nick said.

"Why, when's your birthday?" Jeff asked.

"June 24," Nick replied. "Two months younger."

"You're cute," Jeff said with a laugh.

* * *

It was almost Jeff's birthday, and the boys were at the pool. Jeff was practicing his dives like usual. Nick was watching in awe like usual. Jeff was trying a new dive he'd invented or something.

That's when disaster struck. The force of hitting the water at the wrong angle caused the knot on Jeff's necklace to snap and it sunk to the bottom of the pool. Just as Jeff disappeared under the surface, his tail appeared, and with a kick, splashed the entire side of the pool where Nick was sitting. Nick sputtered. Jeff opened his eyes under the water and immediately knew what had happened. The chlorine in the pool burned his scales. On the bottom of the pool was his necklace, the green pendant reflecting the artificial light. Jeff dove for it without surfacing, after all, he didn't really need to breathe. He wasn't even considering what Nick would think, he was more concerned with how he was supposed to go to school if his necklace was broken. As he surfaced, he shook his hair out of his face. Nick was staring at him.

"So that was a bad one…" Jeff said, hoping Nick would be cool. Nick wasn't cool.

"You're a… a merman!" Nick exclaimed. "What did – how did you – how did – what did – Je-eff!" Jeff moved effortlessly through the water to the edge of the pool, trying to ignore the burn of the chemicals.

"Ew no. I'm a male mermaid. I don't know why I like that better, but I do," Jeff said. "You don't happen to have a safety pin, do you?"

"No?" Nick managed to squeak. "How–?"

"I was going to tell you," Jeff said, heaving himself out of the pool to sit on the edge, his tail disappearing as he left the water, until with a final flick, he had two legs folded underneath himself.

"How?"

"Remember how I said I was a little different and complicated? This is why," Jeff said. "I'm a mermaid. I am from a very deep part of the Gulf of Mexico, about 100 miles off the coast of Tampa, in a place called Sterling City. Three years ago, I stole this necklace from the Royal Collection and came here. The necklace – it has special properties." He fumbled with the knot as he spoke, trying to get it to a place where he could get it back on. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If it's too weird for you, I can understand that." He looked over at Nick, who was still staring at him, confused. "Sebastian does know, but no one else." Nick continued to stare. "Are you okay, Nicky?"

"Yeah…" Nick finally said. "It's just a lot to take in, finding out mythical creatures exist and your best friend is one."

"Almost all mythical creatures have existed at some point in time," Jeff said. "So you're okay with it?"

"Question."

"Yes?"

"Where do your swim trunks go when your legs go away?" Jeff burst out laughing.

"Let's get back to the room," Jeff said. "I have to figure out how to get this necklace back on before something bad happens."

"Like what?" Nick asked.

"Like me becoming human permanently," Jeff said. He put the broken necklace in the pocket of his swim trunks.

"How long does it take for that to happen?" Nick asked.

"Few hours," Jeff shrugged. "It's not a big deal, a safety pin should hold it. I'm sure Trent has one." They stopped by Trent's on the way back to their room and borrowed a safety pin. Back in their room, Jeff put his necklace back on and he could feel the magic envelop him again.

"Are you good?" Nick asked.

"Yep, I'm perfect," Jeff said, grinning. "Are you okay, though? I'd understand if you didn't want to be with me anymore–"

"No, it's cool," Nick said.

"Nick, you don't have to–"

"No, I think it's cool," Nick said. "It's a little strange, but it's cool. My boyfriend's a mermaid and I think that's cool."

* * *

"I told Nick," Jeff said to Sebastian the next day. They had first period together. "Well, mostly. He knows now anyway."

"Does he know how old you are?"

"No."

"Does he know you're still considering going home?"

"No."

"Does he know about the unicorns?"

"No."

"Did you tell him _anything_?"

"I didn't want to open the door to him asking about ogres or platypi," Jeff said. "I love him and I want to take this at the right speed."

"So have you two fucked yet?" Sebastian asked bluntly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no," Jeff said.

"Damn gurrl!" Sebastian exclaimed, getting looks from the other students. "It's been months, what's your problem?"

"I'm just a kid!" Jeff exclaimed, and now people were really starting to stare.

"This is the best part of your kid years, 16 to 21," Sebastian said.

"It's not exactly like I was a stud back home," Jeff muttered.

"I thought you were a prince," Sebastian said, also lowering his voice.

"My brother always had girls all over him," Jeff said. "But not me. If you can see where I'm going with this?" Sebastian nodded, but the teacher chose to start class then, so he couldn't reply. The percentage of gay mermaids was even smaller than the percentage of gay humans – meaning Jeff was the only boy who liked boys in Sterling City. It wasn't why he'd left, not by a long shot, but it was a fact.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Nick shouted. Jeff looked up to see Nick standing at the door, holding a cake.

"Thanks," Jeff smiled. "Ooh, that looks delicious." Jeff loved sweet foods that were otherwise unavailable back home.

"Seventeen," Nick said, happily, setting the cake on Jeff's desk.

"Yep," Jeff agreed.

"Cake, then cuddles, and a movie," Nick said, cutting pieces of cake for each of them.

"Alright," Jeff agreed.

"Pirates, Harry Potter, or Twilight?" Nick asked.

"Pirates, but not the fourth one, I can't watch that again," Jeff said.

"Two?"

"Sure." They convened on Nick's bed with their cake after Nick put in the DVD.

"Is that stuff true, though?" Nick asked quietly.

"Not all of it," Jeff said, swallowing the huge bite of cake he'd just taken. "Obviously not all mermaids are female."

"Can a kiss from a mermaid save a sailor from drowning?" Nick asked.

"I think that might be a rumor that started back when we used to save them – and we knew about mouth-to-mouth before you did," Jeff said. "I wouldn't suggest trying it, though. I sincerely doubt my kisses are that powerful."

"I'm still really curious to know where your swim trunks go when your legs go away," Nick said.

"Don't push it, hun," Jeff said.

"You don't know, do you?" Nick asked.

"Nope, couldn't care less," Jeff said. "I got used to Sebastian asking where my man parts go when my tail comes out."

"Good question," Nick said, reaching a hand forward as if it check if Jeff even had them.

"Excuse you!" Jeff exclaimed, jerking away. "Trust me, they're there."

"Sorry," Nick mumbled, putting his hands back in his own lap.

"Maybe, uh, maybe we should talk about this…" Jeff said uncertainly.

"No, no, it's fine," Nick said. "Things are probably different where you come from. I should have thought of that. Don't mermaids live longer than humans? Seventeen is probably just a baby to you. Oh, my God, I almost molested a baby."

"Um, no," Jeff said. "I mean, yes, we do live longer, but I'm – I'm seventeen in human years, give or take."

"How old is that in mermaid?" Nick asked.

"Three hundred and seven," Jeff said. Nick stared. "I didn't think we were ready for this." Jeff shook his head and set his cake on the nightstand, making to get up.

"No, no, no," Nick said, reaching for Jeff's arm. "That makes more sense. I just… that's a _lot_ older than me."

"Yeah, it is," Jeff said.

"How long do mermaids live?" Nick asked.

"Naturally?" Nick nodded. "Well, provided they don't get killed or something… I mean, my father is like fifteen-hundred-something, and his dad is still alive… it's – it's a long time."

"Oh," Nick said, the sudden flash of human mortality very obvious on his face. "_Oh_."

"We shouldn't be talking about this," Jeff said. "I'm sorry, I–"

"Don't touch me," Nick said. Jeff retracted the arm he'd been about to put around Nick. "What if – what are – what will you do – what–" Nick stuttered, not sad or upset, just afraid. "Will you forget about me? I – I'll only live to be… my grandfather died when he was 57. Please don't forget about me. Please don't leave me because I get old."

"Nicky, I'm not going to leave you," Jeff said. "And for God's sake, you're 16. You've got a long life ahead of you."

"Maybe you were right when you said you weren't looking for anything serious," Nick said.

"No, don't do that," Jeff said. "I read Twilight, this doesn't end well for either of us if you start worrying about it."

"How do you become a mermaid?" Nick asked.

"You don't," Jeff said. "Don't even think about it. It's – it's not for you to worry about."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked.

"It means that I could take off this necklace and just become a normal human anytime I wanted," Jeff said. "I'd age like normal and die, like normal."

"But–"

"But," Jeff agreed. "That's a lot to give up. I would do it, for you. Because you're worth it. You're worth it to me. But I don't want you to worry about it, honey, please."

"Okay…" Nick said. "You can – you can hug me. Please." Jeff smiled and wrapped Nick up in his arms. "Please love me."

"I do love you," Jeff said softly. "Always will."

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't lose anyone with the Twilight analogies, because fuck you I like Twilight. Leave me reviews. :D**

**xoxo Samantha.**

**PS, so like i went to see r5 and it was awesome. **

**Next ChapteR we meet Hunter! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hunter makes his first appearance in this chapter. He's an asshole, just like he is on TV! Except no steroids because for the love of God, that storyline was dumb as fuck. idk why but i read those sentences I just typed in Nolan's voice. (Rules of Nikko's roof, there are no rules! Except for one, no jazzhands.) Let's just go to the story now, please, yes?**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Are we gonna get married?" Nick asked sweetly as they walked hand-in-hand to the first Warblers practice of senior year. "Like someday?"

"Sure," Jeff chuckled. "But I will require a proper proposal."

"I thought you would propose," Nick said.

"Maybe I will. It'll be a surprise," Jeff said. They rounded the corner into the practice room to see Sebastian shouting at the headmaster.

"My decision is final," the headmaster said before strolling out past Nick and Jeff. That's when they saw the new boy. He wasn't looking at them, but seemed to suddenly sniff the air. He looked up, spotted the light dancing off Jeff's pendant, which was, by chance this day, hanging outside the fastened collar of his uniform, because Nick liked to look at it. Jeff awkwardly tucked it back into his shirt as the new boy shot him a smile that had too many teeth to be genuine. That's when Jeff froze and they seemed to have a silent battle with their eyes. As if by some mechanical force, Jeff pulled Nick into one of the unoccupied couches.

"What's the matter?" Nick hissed. Jeff shook his head, not taking his eyes off the new kid. "Jeff, seriously, what is it?" Jeff took his phone out of his pocket, careful to keep one eye on the new Warbler, and texted Nick.

_He's a Hunter._

"What?" Nick asked, frowning at his phone.

_A Hunter. Hunts mermaids. He can smell it on me, I know it._

Before Nick could reply, the new Warbler cleared his throat to convene the practice.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Hunter Clarington, and I am the new captain of the Warblers." Sebastian reluctantly sat on the arm of the couch next to Jeff. Jeff turned his phone to show Sebastian the news. Sebastian's eyes bugged out. "Dalton offered me a full scholarship to move here from Colorado Springs, where I led my military academy choir to a Regionals victory with Presidential honors. If I see that cell phone out during practice again, I will not hesitate to take it from you. Do you understand me?" Jeff nodded and put it in the pocket of his blazer.

Jeff was terrified to his very core. He didn't know what would happen if Hunter, as it was, convenient, got him alone. Surely he wouldn't try anything with everyone around.

Hunter managed to snag Jeff after practice, but Sebastian and Nick stayed after too.

"Well, well, well," Hunter said. "Prince Jeffrey of Sterling City. I could get quite the pretty penny for you."

"I'm worthless," Jeff said. "I've been here three years, there's barely any magic left in me."

"Your necklace begs to differ," Hunter pointed out. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"Aren't you a Hunter?" Jeff asked, confused.

"By blood and birthright, yes, by choice, no, and you can stop giving me that look anytime, Sebastian, I am not interested," Hunter said.

"Wow, like I would ever want to try," Sebastian snarked.

"I'm not interested in hunting," Hunter said. "I'm interested in taking this team to Nationals."

"That seems counter-intuitive, given everything I know about your people," Jeff said.

"You even being here is against everything I know about your kind," Hunter threw back. "But you always were different, weren't you? Couldn't get Daddy's approval, so you ran off to join the humans. It's pathetic, really. Your mother must be absolutely sick with worry."

"My mother's dead," Jeff said.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked. "Or is that what your father told you?" Jeff stopped, freezing halfway through a gesture, then seemed to go slack. "It's a shame about her. Queen Kiara, she would have been worth a lot to my father."

"Would have been?"

"Escaped the last raiding boat," Hunter said. "Got herself beached in the process, but she was alive, last I heard."

"The last raiding boat was twenty years ago," Jeff said. "What about Alexis? Where's my sister?"

"Who?" Hunter asked.

"Alexis! Princess Alexis, the lost gem of Sterling City, she was a barely a baby, she disappeared that night," Jeff said.

Sebastian and Nick sort of stared at each other through all of this. Nick mouthed 'Jeff's a prince?' and Sebastian replied 'second in line' with a nod.

"I've never heard of…" Hunter said. "I've studied the records pretty thoroughly and there's no mention of a Princess or even a baby."

"You seem to know an awful lot about us for someone who claims to be harmless," Jeff accused.

"It's not like it was an optional education process," Hunter snapped. "And I'm not harmless. But you're far away from home, and from what I saw in practice, vital to my Nationals victory."

"I could take off my necklace and be completely worthless to you," Jeff said.

"Why would you do that? Are you really that stupid? I don't want to hurt you, I'm not interested in hunting," Hunter said.

"Okay," Jeff said. "But why?"

"Because I want to win Nationals, pay attention," Hunter said.

"If you're _that_ interested in show choir, you've got to be at least bi," Sebastian said.

"Not even remotely," Hunter replied.

* * *

The only thing Jeff could think about was that his mother was still alive and so might his sister. Alexis had been the sixth child of Jeff's parents, King Caspian and Queen Kiara. Eric was the oldest, then Jeff, then Emilie, Arielle, Anastasia, and Alexis.

Jeff's grades started slipping even though he'd learned most of this stuff already at mermaid school. Nick and Sebastian took it upon themselves to make sure Jeff's homework got done. Even swim practice was autopilot for him, even more than usual.

The only thing that could make Jeff focus was Warbler practice. He practiced harder than anyone else.

The Warblers had won at Sectionals and Nick was making plans for Christmas.

"Are you coming to my house for Christmas? I need to let my parents know," Nick said.

"Probably not," Jeff said.

"You're going looking for your mother, aren't you?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"It's not like Hunter would tell you where she was if he even knew," Nick said.

"Oh, he'll tell me," Jeff said, jaw set.

"This is some kind of mermaid thing I don't understand, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Man, I miss when I didn't know," Nick said.

"I'm off to dive practice, don't wait up, I'll be late," Jeff said, picking up his room keys and heading for the door.

"Kiss me," Nick said with a frown. Jeff turned back and pressed a quick kiss to Nick's lips, then left. Nick sighed. He waited a few minutes, then went next door to see Sebastian. Unfortunately, Hunter was home.

"Out unless you want to hear the intimate details of me and Jeff's relationship," Nick prefaced his conversation. Hunter opted to stay put. "Whatever. Sebastian, we're friends, right?"

"Yes, _especially_ if I'm going to get to hear intimate details," Sebastian said.

"Here are the intimate details: there aren't any," Nick said. "There haven't been any in months. I practically have to beg him to kiss me. Is he bored with me? I'm just a boring human to him, I know it."

"Mermaids aren't as sexual as humans," Hunter interjected. "As a species, it's just a fact."

"Makes sense, considering," Sebastian mused. "And when am I going to get a straight answer as to even _how_?" He looked to Hunter, but Hunter shrugged.

"I proposed a theory in the fifth grade that merbabies just pop out of seaweed beds," Hunter said.

"We have been…" Nick said, trailing off, "during the summer, but not since school started again. It's like he's drifting away."

"You know otters hold hands while they sleep so they don't drift away from each other?" Hunter commented.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Nick threw at him angrily.

"Yeah, actually, where Jeff's sister is," Hunter said.

"Can we focus, please?" Nick asked.

"Jeff's probably a little preoccupied," Sebastian said. "Finding his mother is really important to him."

"It might be easier on Jeff if Hunter told him where she was," Nick pointed out.

"It's not like I have her address and phone number," Hunter protested. "If I did, I would tell him."

"Have you considered what finding his mother might do to your relationship?" Sebastian asked Nick, very seriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He might go back, Nick," Sebastian said. "He might stay with his mother. She might not be alive, and that would crush him."

"She's alive," Hunter said. "I can swear to you she is."

"How do you even know?" Sebastian asked.

"That's classified," Hunter replied. Sebastian glared at him, not taking any of his shit today. "There's a log. Like an electronic log of that sort of stuff. Mermaids on land."

"So you knew Jeff was here?" Nick asked.

"We knew he wasn't in Sterling City," Hunter said. "I think everyone knows he's not in Sterling City by now. He made quite the exit, or so I'm told. Imagine little old me being the secret keeper of Prince Jeffrey's location. I could have a little too much eggnog next week and it could just slip. It's sort of exciting, isn't it?"

"I can't believe I ever thought you had redeeming qualities," Sebastian said.

"I won't," Hunter said with a chuckle. "Don't worry."

* * *

"I'm coming with you," Nick announced. "To find your mom, I'm coming."

"Nicky, don't," Jeff said.

"I am your boyfriend," Nick said. "Half the time you completely ignore that I exist. Do you not want me anymore?"

"Of course I do," Jeff said. "It's just…"

"Complicated," Nick finished. "Screw that. Un-complicate it."

"You can't just un-complicate the fact that we're two completely different species!" Jeff exclaimed.

"You are the most species-ist person I've ever met," Nick retorted with a huff.

"Just… okay, calm down," Jeff said. "Look at it from my side. When you look at me, you just see another person like you, because I look like you. But to me, this isn't how I look. You're not how someone I'm in love with is supposed to look. My entire life, which has been considerably longer than yours, I always thought I would find another guy mermaid out there, somewhere, who was into me. I never even once thought that my soul mate would be waiting for me on land, and to be honest, I'm still not totally on board with the idea. So forgive me if I'm hesitant. It's not because I don't love you, because I do. It's hard because you are everything I ever wanted and more – just minus the tail. Didn't – Did you ever – um. It's like… okay. Pretend that you're straight, totally into the v, or whatever. Then this guy comes along and he is just so perfect and amazing that you can sort of forget that he's a him for a little while, and then it's like… the harsh reality is shoved in your face and the thing is… you still like girls and you're not gay, and you're _not_ bi, because it's only that _one guy_, and eventually you get to that point where it doesn't matter because you love him that much. I just haven't gotten to that point, yet, Nicky. I know I will, but you just have to give me your patience."

Nick took all this in, and while he still couldn't relate, he could at least appreciate the analogy.

"I'm sorry," Nick said finally. "I didn't realize…"

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to realize."

"That being said, I'm still coming with you," Nick said.

"Nicky…" Jeff sighed.

"You can't go alone and before you were my boyfriend, you were my best friend," Nick said. "You might need someone to lean on. And it's Christmas."

"Fine," Jeff agreed. "But I can't honestly guarantee your safety."

"Why?"

"It might be dangerous."

* * *

**A/N: Please don't get attached to Huntbastian because it is not a thing that happens in this story. _I am so sorry._**

**Leave me a review though. Please? I'll send you cookies.**

**Samantha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi kiddles. Greetings from Philadephia! I'm on vacation. :D But you can have this because I'm feeling generous as fuck. Great things happen in this chapter! Action! Yay!  
**

* * *

Jeff and Nick left Dalton for Tampa on the 22nd. They checked into their hotel and then headed to the beach. It was December, but there were still some tourists who thought it was warm enough.

"This is where I came up," Jeff said. "Right here."

"Is it cold?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Jeff said. "I think all water is nice. I can't really touch this, though. Necklace won't protect me."

"Oh," Nick said. "So. Where do we start looking?" Jeff pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to Nick.

"Thought that might be a good place to start," Jeff said. It was a business card for a bookstore called Kiki's Cove. "Hunter got it for me. Best he could do." Nick nodded, getting out his phone and typing in the address of the bookstore.

"It's not far," Nick said, turning to leave, but Jeff didn't move. "What?"

"Just thinking about home," Jeff said, looking out at the horizon. "It's out there. Somewhere."

"Do you ever wonder what your family thinks? If they're worried about you?" Nick asked.

"My dad doesn't give a damn. He hates humans and everything to do with them. Hates me too. But my sisters might care," Jeff said. "Emilie and I always got along the best. We were really close in age, so we were together a lot." Nick had never heard Jeff talk about his family before. Jeff shook his head to clear it. "Let's get going." He turned back towards the city.

Kiki's Cove was a tiny little bookshop halfway down a block that looked like it didn't get much business. Nick and Jeff entered cautiously. There was a girl who couldn't have been more than 15 at the counter, chewing gum and reading a book.

"What do I say?" Jeff whispered to Nick. Nick shrugged. "Excuse me." The girl looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um… I'm just looking for someone…" Jeff said.

"My mom's not here right now," the girl said. "She'll be back in a bit, you're welcome to stick around."

"Oh. Thanks," Jeff said. He pulled Nick behind some shelves.

"What am I doing? This is nuts!" Jeff said. "What if it's just some random lady?"

"Then you apologize and leave," Nick said.

"But what if she is my mom and she doesn't recognize me?" Jeff asked. "There's severe memory loss associated with most beached mermaids."

"She runs a mermaid-themed bookstore," Nick pointed out. "I think it's safe to say she remembers." They walked around the shop, looking at the décor. In the very back of the shop, there was a mural.

"Oh my–" Jeff said, almost tripping over his own feet in surprise. It was a surprisingly good rendering of the Sterling City Palace.

"What's that?" Nick whispered.

"The Palace," Jeff replied. "The memory loss is for our own protection, but… this is my _mother_, Nicky. It has to be."

"That's good, isn't it?" Nick asked.

"I guess so," Jeff said. "But what if she doesn't remember?"

"May I help you boys find something?" came a voice. The woman came into view and Jeff froze. She was tall for a woman, maybe in her 50s, but still with shining blonde hair the same shade as Jeff's.

"Jeff?" Nick asked, elbowing him in the ribs. "Sorry, he gets nervous. I'm Nick, this is Jeff. We were just appreciating the art. It's very well done."

"Thank you dear," the woman said. "I'm Kiki. If you need anything, just give us a shout."

"Thank you, ma'am," Nick said. Kiki went back towards the front of the store. "Your mom is lovely. That is her, right?"

"She doesn't remember," Jeff said. "If she doesn't remember me, she probably doesn't remember anything. C'mon, let's go…" Jeff pulled Nick out of the shop. The bell on the door dinged again as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Jeff?" Jeff whipped around. It wasn't Kiki or the counter girl, but a new face. She had long blonde hair, same as the others, and a pendant exactly like Jeff's hung around her neck. "That is you, isn't it?" Jeff cleared his throat.

"I'm Jeff," he said.

"You don't recognize me – oh Gosh, not you too…" The girl sounded really upset.

"Alexis?" Jeff asked. She nodded and ran forward to hug him. "You were only a baby the last time I saw you, kiddo, sorry."

"Going on twenty-three," Alexis sighed. "I can barely remember home. How is it? Is anyone worried about us?"

"Dad told us all you and Mom were dead," Jeff said.

"Decidedly not," Alexis snipped. "You have to tell me everything."

"Sure," Jeff said. "Our hotel's not too far…"

"Oooh, who's this?" Alexis asked.

"Nick," Nick said, extending his hand to shake.

"He's a human, Jeffy," Alexis muttered, just in case Jeff hadn't noticed or something.

"Yep, he is," Jeff said, proudly. "And he's my boyfriend."

"Aw," Alexis said. "I'm so happy for you." Jeff smiled shyly. They walked back to the hotel and Jeff talked about major events in Sterling City in the last 20 years.

"And that was BS, so I left," Jeff said.

"You beached yourself on purpose?" Alexis asked.

"Of course not," Jeff said, taking off his sweatshirt and throwing it across the room. "I stole the pendant from the Royal Collection."

"Just like mine," Alexis smiled.

"How did you get that?" Jeff asked.

"Mom made it," Alexis said. "I know I was too young to remember, but how can you forget something like that?" Jeff shook his head, trying not to imagine his mother pulling out one of her own scales to save her daughter.

"Are you – are you still?" Jeff asked, afraid of the answer. Alexis swallowed thickly, but nodded. Jeff let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Okay. Okay. Good. I think."

"How did you find us?" Alexis asked.

"Uh…" Jeff hesitated. "There's a Hunter… he's sort of pretending he's not sleeping with my best friend, and he got me the address of the bookstore."

"Jeff, you have to be careful," Alexis scolded him. "Hunters are dangerous."

"Yeah, his Dad was the captain of the raiding boat that took you," Jeff said. "But Hunter, that's his name, doesn't really care about me, as long as we win the show choir championship." Alexis stared. "Seriously."

"I believe you," Alexis said. "Look, there's something I have to tell you…" Jeff knew it was bad news before she even said it. "Mom got remarried. To a Hunter. Well – Hunter by bloodline, but I don't – at least I'm pretty sure he had no idea."

"Had?"

"He's… gone," Alexis said. "But it gets worse. Liz, my sister – well, half, she was at the counter, yeah? She's–"

"Half mermaid, half Hunter," Jeff said. "Oh man. Lex, you have to get out of there, it's not safe."

"She's my sister, Jeff," Alexis said. "And why should I care about the city? We've been here 20 years, maybe a half mile from the shore and no one's even come looking."

"Dad told us you were dead," Jeff said. "You could have gone back."

"And left Mom here?" Alexis asked. "I couldn't. She has _no_ idea, Jeffy. She knew it was going to happen, so she wrote everything down and hid it."

"She's the Queen," Jeff said. "Shouldn't she have some kind of protection against that?"

"She does," Alexis said. "That's how she got us settled. It took two months for her to forget. And it happened in pieces."

"I want to help her," Jeff said.

"But how?" Alexis asked. Jeff shrugged with a sigh.

"Doing alright over there, Nicky?" Jeff called across the room. Nick looked up.

"Huh? Yeah, fine," he said.

"So. What's the plan?" Jeff asked Alexis.

"I don't know," Alexis said. "But it is Christmas."

"Is it?" Jeff asked. "I thought it was on Tuesday."

"No, it is on Tuesday," Alexis said. "Do you, uh, want to come over on Tuesday? Holiday with the family?"

"You probably don't remember, but Christmas isn't a super huge deal back home…" Jeff said. Alexis shrugged.

"Come on, it'll be fun," she said.

"Sure," Jeff agreed. Alexis smiled happily and hugged Jeff.

"I missed you so much," Alexis said.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Nick woke up in the middle of the night to find the space next to him on the bed very empty. In fact, the whole room was empty and Jeff was nowhere to be found. Looking out the window towards the beach, Nick saw a solitary figure with shining blond hair sitting on the small stone wall. It was high tide and the water crashed against the wall. Sighing, Nick pulled on a shirt and headed down to the beach. He didn't say a word until he'd sat down next to Jeff, who was sitting dangling where his legs should have been in the water, but he was greenish-purple tail from the knees down. It looked pretty weird. Nick bet it felt pretty weird too.

"Hey," Nick said.

"Hey," Jeff replied sadly.

"How's it going?"

"Don't know," Jeff said. "I miss home."

"Then go home," Nick suggested, but Jeff shook his head.

"I couldn't do that to you," Jeff said.

"Go home and then come back," Nick said. Jeff shook his head again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jeff agreed with a smile. "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"You know I'm a shit swimmer," Nick said. Jeff slipped off the wall and into the water, his entire lower half turning to scales. Jeff offered his hand to Nick.

"Trust me." Nick took Jeff's hand and splashed into the water. He shivered.

"It's cold," Nick said. He held onto the wall to steady himself. Jeff let go of Nick's hand for a second, staying afloat easily, and took off his necklace.

"Here," Jeff said, reaching to put it around Nick's neck. Nick felt a tingle and then it wasn't so cold anymore. "A little magic is good for you every once in a while."

"Thanks," Nick said as Jeff took his hand again, pulling him away from the safety of the wall and towards the horizon. Jeff pulled Nick along, going slow at first, but then faster, as if he'd thought of a destination, but still not so fast that Nick couldn't keep up, and I know this is unrealistic, but lbr this is a fic about freakin mermaids and this seems like a totally legit romantic scene from a movie about mermaids so shush. Nick should have been getting tired of swimming, but it was like the power of the pendant was coursing through his body. The sun was rising by the time they arrived on a tiny island.

"Here we are," Jeff said. "Lagoon."

"What's a lagoon?" Nick asked, stumbling onto the beach and laying face up in the sand. Jeff climbed out of the water and flopped down next to him, content on staring up at the early morning sky. "Don't you need your necklace back?" Nick asked, reaching to take it off.

"Nope," Jeff said. "The whole island's protected."

"Why?"

"Remember how Sebastian was always asking how mermaids have sex?" Jeff said. "This is the answer."

"Oh," Nick said. Then it hit him. "_Oh._"

"Also, it's quiet most of the time," Jeff explained, "except during mating season. Which it isn't."

"You have a mating season?" Nick asked, skeptically.

"End of summer," Jeff said.

"That explains a lot," Nick mumbled.

"We're the only ones here," Jeff said, ignoring Nick's aside.

"Really?" Nick asked, intrigued at what he thought Jeff was proposing. Jeff smiled. Nick rolled over on top of Jeff, straddling him, no longer tired. "Are you going to have your way with me?"

"Was hoping you'd have your way with me, but I'm flexible," Jeff said. "Really, _really_ flexible." Nick groaned, grinding their hips together. "You look so hot with my necklace on," Jeff continued. "Wish you could wear it all the time. If I look even half as hot as you do right now, I'm surprised you can keep your hands off me."

"It is difficult," Nick managed to say.

"Come on," Jeff said, nudging Nick to get off him, which Nick did, confused. "This is just the beach. Let me show you the real lagoon." Still confused, Nick got up with Jeff and followed him into the trees, but barely a minute later, they were emerging into an enormous labyrinth of small pools – they looked like a cross between hot tubs and tide pools. Jeff hopped over the edge of the closest one. Standing on the bottom, he offered a hand to Nick. The water wasn't deep, but as soon as Nick was standing in it as well, he mashed his lips to Jeff's.

* * *

_And then stuff happened and dicks were involved._

* * *

When Nick woke up next, it was midafternoon. Jeff was sitting on the edge of the pool with Nick's head in his lap so it didn't go under the water.

"Hey there," Jeff said, smiling as Nick's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Hi," Nick replied, smiling happily as well.

"I thought you might be hungry," Jeff said. "There's some berries, but other than that, not much, sorry."

"Berries? It's December," Nick said, sitting up.

"Yeah, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but just roll with it," Jeff said. "Blackberries, they're really good."

"What do mermaids eat?" Nick asked, accepting a few berries.

"Green stuff," Jeff said. "Seaweed. It's gross like you have no idea. I prefer McDonald's."

"What are we doing today?" Nick asked. "That is assuming we're not just gonna stay here."

"I don't know," Jeff said. "The city's not too far but I can't bring you there and I don't want to leave you here…"

"How far is the nearest land from here?" Nick asked.

"Pretty far," Jeff said. "Would take a few hours to get there and back. Why, do you need something?"

"No, I just hear people," Nick said. Jeff stopped talking, and sure enough, he could hear voices coming from the beach.

"Emilie?" Jeff asked, standing up and moving a few tree branches so he could see. There was a girl, blonde hair like the rest, but in wavy curls. She stopped dead and went white like she'd seen a ghost.

"Jeff?" she asked, cautiously taking a step forward, but the guy with her held her hand, trying to keep her back.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Emilie asked. "And furthermore, never mind that, where the _hell_ have you been?"

"Ohio?" Jeff said, but it was more like a question. "But never mind that. Em, I found Alexis." Emilie froze.

"What do you mean you 'found' Alexis?" she asked.

"She's alive, she's fine, she's with Mom!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Mom's alive?" Emilie asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," Jeff said, but then thought better of it. "Well, she's beached, but she's alive." Emilie looked like she might cry. "What's the matter?"

"I thought I'd never see you again," Emilie sobbed, finally breaking free of her companion and running forward to hug Jeff. "You're coming back, right? You have to come back."

"I can't," Jeff said. That's when Emilie noticed Nick.

"You brought a human here?!" Emilie exclaimed, accentuating her words with slaps to Jeff's upper body. "Are you _nuts_?!"

"No," Jeff said with a frown. "I didn't expect anyone to be here. Least of all you. You're too young to be here, go home."

"I'm older than you were, the first time you came here," Emilie pointed out. Pun probably intended. Jeff looked mortified and turned to explain to Nick.

"Long story, explain later," Jeff said. "Uh, Nick, my sister Emilie, Em, Nick's my boyfriend."

"Just be careful, Jeffy," Emilie said. She returned to her suitor and pulled him farther into the maze of pools. Jeff returned to Nick's side, slipping into the pool beside him.

"Ethan," Jeff said quietly. "I…" He shook his head and stopped talking. "I can't."

"It's fine," Nick said. "You don't have to explain anything."

"Let's just get back to the mainland," Jeff said.

It was dark by the time they were back at their wall.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked Nick. Nick nodded, taking off Jeff's necklace and handing it back to him. "Thanks. I would have forgotten."

"I wouldn't let you forget," Nick said as Jeff pulled himself out of the water to sit next to Nick on the wall, most of his lower half turning back into legs, except where his feet still touched the water. "Can I… would it be weird if I touched it?"

"Uh, no, go ahead," Jeff said. Before Nick's eyes, Jeff's entire lower half erupted in scales, enveloping his legs with tail. Nick cautiously reached out his hand to run his hand down where Jeff's thigh would have been, if Jeff still had a thigh.

"I don't know if this is offensive or not, but it feels sort of like a fish," Nick said.

"Of course it does," Jeff laughed, the parts of his tail not in the water rippling to skin then scales again as he lost his concentration, laughing at his boyfriend. "It's not offensive."

"I really don't know what I expected," Nick admitted, tracing a senseless pattern across Jeff's would-be thigh with his fingertips. "I like it."

"Me too," Jeff said, and his legs sprouted again as he pulled them out of the water to tuck underneath him. "But I like legs too." He smiled for a second, then the smile seemed to melt off his face, and he took a deep breath. "Ethan was very special to me. He was the only other guy I've ever… but he was taken away. There was a war… It's sort of hard to explain. He was… taken, I guess that's the only good word for it. Taken by another colony, and I never heard from him again. He's – he's probably dead."'

"I'm so sorry," Nick said, taking Jeff's hand in his own.

"He and I weren't right for each other," Jeff said, shaking his head. "We both knew that. We were only together because we were both gay. Doesn't mean I wanted him to get taken. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy… You though. You are my soul mate. And so, not to be creepy like Edward Cullen, but I think I'm gonna be a little protective of you, Nicky."

"I don't mind," Nick said.

"I want McDonald's," Jeff said, hopping down off the short wall to the other side where the ground was.

"Didn't I have a shirt?" Nick asked as he followed Jeff.

"Yeah, I think you did," Jeff frowned. "Must have left it. Did you like it a lot? I can get it for you."

"Nah, that's okay," Nick said. "Not important. Let's just get some Mickey D's."

"Some what?"

"McDonald's. Mickey D's."

"You humans and your slang."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Please leave me a review telling me what you think. Lots more actiony stuff to come.**

**Samantha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Idk what is even going on with this, but I spent the last five days writing the pilot episode of a completely new fic, lol, welcome to being my reader. I have a bunch of this saved up, so you'll be good for a few chapters. If you want to read my newest story, I'll leave you a summary at the bottom. For now, enjoy this chapter. Warning for: me being too lazy to write a complicated scene, so I just had everyone agree even though they probably shouldn't have. Warning forrr: you'll probably need to suspend a certain amount of belief here somewhere. WArning for: cliffhanger ending lol. I'll get the next chapter up Saturday or next Wednesday, or never, idk. Welcome to being my reader, lol. PS, i still apparently write lol when things aren't even remotely funny.  
**

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

Most of Monday was spent formulating a plan with Alexis.

"What's our goal?" Alexis asked Jeff.

"Ultimately, to get you and Mom home," Jeff said.

"Mom can't go home it's impossible," Alexis said.

"No it isn't," Jeff said. "Didn't you pay attention in – right, you never went to mermaid school. There's an extra class for Royalty. Emilie and I threw stuff at each other for most of the class, but I do remember a little. Not everyone's supposed to know. You can cure a beached mermaid. The King alone doesn't have the power. It takes three royals."

"You and me are only two," Alexis pointed out.

"What about Liz? She's half royal," Jeff said.

"Yeah, and she's half Hunter," Alexis said. "And so far, both parts are dormant. What does mermaid school say about that?"

"I can't remember," Jeff admitted. "Do you think it'd be worth it to call Hunter, see what he knows?"

"No, not when he's at home with his family," Nick said.

"You're right," Jeff agreed. "You said Mom wrote down everything she knew. Where is it?"

"I don't know," Alexis said.

"She runs a bookshop, doesn't she? It's probably in a book," Nick suggested.

"Is the store open today?" Jeff asked.

"No," Alexis said. Jeff's face fell. "But I have the keys." She held up her hand where two keys were dangling on a dolphin-shaped keychain. Jeff grinned.

* * *

"Okay this is not pleasant…" Jeff said. "We need three royals and a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice?" Alexis asked, alarmed. She leaned over Jeff's shoulder to read the page he was holding.

"Yeah, someone willing to give up their power," Jeff said. Alexis and Jeff looked at each other.

"I'll do it," they both said at the same time.

"No, don't be stupid. It will be me," Jeff said. "I was going to do it anyway, I'm staying here with Nick. Forever."

"Someone has to stay and take care of Liz," Alexis said. "When Mom goes back, I mean, someone has to, it'll be me."

"It means _never going back_, Lex," Jeff said. "I don't want to. I don't belong there. But you have to go back, you're the lost gem!"

"The what?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not going back, not without Liz," Alexis said.

"Doesn't matter, there's only two of you, you need one more person," Nick said, absently skimming through a few pages.

"True," Jeff said. "I can go to the city and get Emilie. Won't take more than an hour, then she can go back. She'll be fine."

"Have you found anything about Mermaid-Hunter hybrids yet?" Alexis asked.

"No," Jeff shook his head. He flipped a few pages. "I really think Hunter would know something about it. He knows so much about us already."

"If you think it'll help," Alexis said.

"He scares me a little," Jeff said. "Why do they even hunt us? What do they want?" Alexis stared at him.

"You don't know?" she asked.

"You do?"

"No, but I thought you would," Alexis said.

"So far I've ruled out 'for eating' and 'for pets'," Nick said, turning over the page he was reading. "Also 'mating'."

"You're gross," Jeff reproved his boyfriend.

"What? You two don't know," Nick shrugged.

"Here it is!" Alexis exclaimed. "Oh – oh _my_."

"What?" Jeff asked.

"_Hunters are, in themselves, descended from mermaids who were exiled from Atlantica. They chose to live on land and harbor a genetic hatred of true mermaids. The–"_ Alexis faltered. "_The results of mating a mermaid with a Hunter are unknown, but thought to be catastrophic,_" she read. "Good going, Mom."

"What's Atlantica?" Nick asked.

"The first mermaid colony," Jeff said. "This was thousands and thousands of years ago. We've branched quite a bit since then."

"_Similarly, exiles from Pacifica made it their mission to hunt mermaids. The rage of the Hunters followed wherever we went, on all continents. In the year 6453 AQ, the Great Atlantic Alliance resisted those with harmful thoughts and intentions – primarily Hunters and Hunter sympathizers of Europe and the Eastern American Seaboard, who were almost entirely eradicated. Those in the Pacific did not fare as well, and the West Coast Hunters were victorious._"

"I was there," Jeff said.

"In 6453? There's no way. You weren't old enough," Alexis said.

"Didn't matter," Jeff shrugged.

"Scuse me, but what's 6453 AQ?" Nick asked, raising his hand like he was in class.

"Aquatic Time. It was during World War Two," Jeff said.

"You fought in World War Two?" Nick asked.

"It was a _World War_," Jeff said.

"You weren't even 250 yet, you couldn't have fought," Alexis said.

"All hands on deck, Lex," Jeff said. "The call came from Atlantica. Dad went, so did Eric, so did I, so did Emilie. She shouldn't have, she wasn't 200 yet, but she did."

"Do you know what scares me?" Alexis asked.

"What?"

"Going home and being treated like a baby again," Alexis said. "I'm an adult here, I earned it, same as everyone else."

"You know that is strange," Jeff said. "You're… 23? And you've _aged_. You're 23."

"Yes?"

"Lex, I'm 307," Jeff said. "I've been here three years and I haven't aged a day passed, what, 15, 16?"

"But you're 307," Alexis said. "Every time you go back, your age resets. You still look 16 because you keep changing."

"You – you've never…?" Jeff asked. Alexis shook her head. "Lex!"

"I can't risk it," Alexis said. "Someone's got to look after everyone."

"It's so fun, to just flip your fins and jet off through the water," Jeff said.

"I will admit, I am pretty jealous," Nick said.

"How would I explain that to Mom?"

"Uh… 'Mom, I'm a mermaid, you are too.'," Jeff said. "Done."

"Right, quick route to a science lab, an aquarium, or a mental institution," Alexis laughed.

"Can you breathe underwater?" Nick interrupted randomly.

"Not exactly," Jeff said, "not the way you think of breathing. If you're too used to being on land, sometimes you get water in your lungs, but it filters out. Mermaid anatomy class."

"That's another thing about going back. School," Alexis said.

"We go to school for a few years, go out and do stuff, and then at a certain age range, you go back and learn more stuff," Jeff explained to Nick. "But a lot of it is practical."

"Like how to use the Post Office and make telephone calls without freaking out?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, because we have paper and telephones," Jeff laughed. "But, yeah, if humans did the same thing, that's sort of how it would be."

"How do you talk to other people without mail or phones?" Nick asked.

"Magic," Jeff said as if it was obvious. "Also travelling long distances isn't a huge hassle."

"Oh."

"Even if we did manage to save Mom, who's to say she'd want to be?" Alexis asked. Jeff held up the page he'd read the ritual off of.

"_I pray that someday my clan will find me so I may return, but that is looking less and less likely as the days wear on…_" Jeff read.

"I can't read any more of this," Alexis said, getting up from the table.

"Me neither," Jeff agreed. "Let's get some lunch. McDonald's?"

"Uh, I'm a vegetarian," Alexis said. "So no?"

"Sucks to be you," Jeff said. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"How do you tell your mother she's a mermaid?" Alexis said, frustrated.

"I don't know," Jeff said. "I'd say take her to the beach and just show her, but it's December, so…"

"That might work, actually," Alexis said. "And it might jolt her memory."

"Whose memory?" Liz asked, appearing behind them in the living room of the apartment.

"Nothing, no one," Alexis said.

"You can't keep things from me forever," Liz said. "Who is this guy? He looks like he could be our cousin."

"He's our brother," Alexis said.

"No, come on, he's barely older than me, there's no way," Liz said.

"Trust me, he's a lot older than you, he just aged well," Alexis said.

"How much older?" Liz asked.

"Jeffy?" Alexis said, handing him the reigns.

"I'm Jeff," Jeff said, ignoring the question. "This is my boyfriend, Nick."

"Hi," Liz said to Nick. "Whose memory?" she repeated to Alexis.

"Mom's," Alexis said.

"Why, is she losing it?" Liz asked.

"She lost it a long time ago," Alexis said. "We're trying to get it back to her."

"How?"

"There's an old… ritual…" Alexis said, vaguely.

"Like, holy water, pentagrams, and Latin incantations?"

"No, not like Supernatural," Alexis said.

"Well, she is close…" Jeff said.

"I think I burnt breakfast a little bit," Kiki announced as she brought in a tray from the kitchen. "Don't worry, Lex, there's no bacon in yours…" She set down the tray and dusted off her apron. "You must be Jeff, Alexis's friend. She's told me a lot about you. I usually don't have guests over Christmas, but she told me you were going to be alone and I couldn't resist. No one should ever be alone."

"Thanks," Jeff said. "It's very nice to meet you properly."

"Likewise," Nick interjected. "I'm Nick."

"Yes, I remember you, dear," Kiki said.

"Just making sure," Nick laughed.

It was 3 in the afternoon by the time the family decided a walk to the beach was in order.

"We never go to the beach, this is nice," Kiki said. "We should go to the beach more often."

"Sure thing, Mom," Alexis said. She and Liz spread out a blanket on the sand. It was sunny, but cold, so there were no nutty tourists around. Nick thought 50 degrees was warm, and the others showed no signs of coldness.

"Too cold to swim, though," Liz said.

"Definitely," Alexis agreed. Jeff passed Nick a small glass bottle and told him to fill it with sea water.

"Uh, Jeff," Nick said quietly to Jeff. "I'm not the only one who sees that, am I?" He pointed toward the horizon, where there were two very distinct figures moving toward them, almost like dolphins, but not dolphins.

"Nope, I see it too," Jeff said. "Lex?" he called.

"What?" Alexis asked, standing next to Jeff.

"We have maybe three minutes before they get here," Jeff said. "If we're explaining, we should do it now." Alexis nodded.

"Hey, Mom, Liz… Jeff and I have something really important to tell you," Alexis said. "We're… mermaids." Liz stared. Jeff tensed in case she started showing signs that her inner Hunter was waking up.

"Is that some kind of club you've joined?" Kiki asked.

"No, I mean, literally, we're mermaids," Jeff said. "So are you. You're 1200 years old, you're the Queen of Sterling City, you were captured by a raiding boat and stranded on land 20 years ago, and… you're my mother." Silence, then:

"Jeff?" Kiki said. Jeff nodded. "Jeff! How could I forget you?" Jeff had always been her favorite, another reason Jeff hadn't felt comfortable in the city after his mother's disappearance. He'd never gotten the same support from his father. They hugged and when they looked back up, two more gorgeous blondes had tumbled out of the sea foam and onto their wibbly-wobbly legs.

"Uh, Mom, this is–"

"Emilie," Kiki smiled, hugging her as well. "And Arielle." Kiki hugged Arielle too. Arielle was the oldest after Emilie, but if Jeff and Emilie looked 16, Arielle couldn't have been more than 11.

"Hi Mom," Emilie said, then she turned to Jeff. "I found the Royal Scrolls. I know how to do the ritual."

"We do too," Jeff said.

"Whose powers are we sacrificing?" Emilie asked.

"Mine," Jeff said before Alexis could say anything. "Nicky's my soulmate, I belong on land."

"Alright," Emilie said, taking the small bottle of seawater from Nick. "Mom, are you ready to become a mermaid again, and go home to your city?"

"Jeff, sweetie," Kiki said, "I can't let you sacrifice your power for me. I've led a good life on land and in the sea. You're just a kid, don't throw your life away for me."

"I'm staying with Nick," Jeff said. "Even if I kept my powers, that's a decision I've already made. I always was going to lose them, the question was just when."

"Jeffrey…" Kiki began.

"No, Mom, I've decided," Jeff said. "It's done."

"But Jeff," Emilie this time.

"Don't," Jeff said. "Let's just get on with it."

"But–" Alexis protested.

"No," Jeff said. "Nick, take Liz with you and go stand way over there. Don't get too close." Nick did as he was told.

"What's happening?" Liz asked.

"As far as I understand it, your mother is the Queen of a mermaid place called Sterling City," Nick began. "But 20 years ago, she and Alexis were captured by a raiding boat, whatever that means. Your mom escaped and in order to save your sister, she sacrificed her own power and mermaid life. Life went on, as it has an annoying habit of doing, the King told everyone she was dead, and then Jeff found out she wasn't, and now they're going to restore her to her original mermaid state."

"Mom's going to be a mermaid?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Nick said.

"What about me?" Liz asked. "Am I a mermaid?"

"I don't know," Nick said. "I know you're half mermaid."

"I don't feel like a mermaid," Liz said.

"Neither do I. I guess that's why we're over here," Nick said. From where they were standing, they couldn't hear what was going on, but they could see the other five doing some kind of intense ritual. The few words they did hear weren't even English. After about twenty minutes, it seemed like they were almost done and Liz crept forward to see better.

"No, Liz!" Alexis yelled. A stray spell hit Liz and she was picked up in the air. She seemed to float for a second, then her blue eyes shone brighter and she seemed to glow all over, then she was suddenly, as Nick blinked (too scared to move forward and help her), suddenly in the circle with everyone else.

"That's it," Alexis said, checking her notes. "Liz, are you okay?"

"I've never been better," Liz said.

"Mom?" Emilie asked.

"I'm wonderful," Kiki said.

"Jeff?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know," Jeff said. "I still have my powers. Does everyone else?"

"Yeah…" went around the circle.

"We need to get back to the city," Jeff said. "Nicky! It's safe." Nick came trotting over. "We're going to the city, I will be back tonight or tomorrow, I swear."

"Okay," Nick said. "I'll probably be at the hotel."

"Okay," Jeff said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Then, "here, take my necklace."

"Why? Don't you need it?" Nick asked as Jeff put his necklace around Nick's neck.

"Not where I'm going. I'll be fine," Jeff said. "Don't miss me too much. I'll be back, I swear. I love you."

"I love you too," Nick said. Jeff joined his sisters and mother at the water's edge, and then all six of them were swimming away, purple-green tails flipping as they went, even Liz, whose mermaid power seemed to awaken when she got hit by the wayward spell. Nick stood and watched until he couldn't see them anymore, then he went back to the hotel to wait.

Jeff didn't return the next day, or the day after that. Nor did he come back by the time Nick absolutely had to be going back to Ohio two weeks later. Nick didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could do: got on a plane and flew back to Dalton.

Once back, he was bombarded with questions from Sebastian and Hunter. _Where's Jeff? Did you find his mom? What's going on? Where's Jeff? Did you know Hunter's bicurious after all?_

Nick didn't answer any of them. He didn't really talk to anyone.

* * *

**A/N: Lol. I'm feeling so sarcastic, this is great. The next chapter is awesome, though, I promise. If anything doesn't make sense, send me a review, and I'll see if I can address it in the next chapter. Leave me a review anyway! Leave me a review begging me to write some smut, yeah, those are always awesome to get.**

**My new story btw:  
Best of Both Worlds: Ever seen Hannah Montana? Yeah, it's kinda like that.  
Jeffery Sterling is starting a new school on Monday morning. He is a little nervous about it. Not many 15 year old superstars get to go to a normal high school. But more importantly, he was worried about not having friends - and especially if anyone at school found out he was actually a superstar.  
Essentially, Jeff doubles as a superstar, and he doesn't want the Warblers to find out. Sort of Warbler!AU, cuz it's in LA... anyway I don't want to over sell it. Niff, eventually. :D  
**

**Samantha.**


End file.
